As the technology of integrated circuits (ICs) and particularly microprocessors has advanced, there has been a tendency for the devices to dissipate increased power. Thus cooling requirements for ICs have increased. In a typical desktop personal computer, a fan is provided in the computer housing to blow air at a heat sink that is thermally coupled directly on the microprocessor package. One disadvantage of such a system is the acoustic noise that may be produced by the fan. Although fan noise may be acceptable in an office environment, or in a home office, fan noise from the computer housing may prove to be an impediment to proposals to introduce so-called “entertainment PCs” intended for the home theater, living room, family room, etc.